Veritas Odium Parit
by Azelma
Summary: Title is Latin for "Truth Breeds Hatred". Raoul, Erik, and Christine encounter a "mysterious" girl, so to speak.... :grins:


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them, Monsieur Leroux does. But I can still love 'em!  
**A/N:** I've been so sick of the poor mistreatment and poor characterization of Leroux's characters. He wrote them that way for a reason, that's how they were in his mind. Deal with it. And yes, _this_ is a parody. I really do apologize if I offend anyone, but my muse has struck me, and hell, I wrote. :) Oh, and for the record, well, before you read this, keep in mind that I do like other women fics, and Gypsies are fine, as long as they aren't…er…...perfect. Flames shall be disregarded, like always and reviews will be welcomed with open arms. ^_^   
  
Oh, and can someone please explain to me why no one likes Raoul?! All he did was love Christine and she him! Poor Raoul! :sniff:   
  
  


**Veritas Odium Parit**

  
  
Raoul blinked slowly as Christine's words registered. He was shocked. She thought he was an idiot, in short, a fop. She was leaving him to spend the rest of her days with her beautiful angel of music.  
  
"But, but Christine....I love you," he stuttered dumbly. "We were meant to be together, and live happily ever after in a cottage by the sea! I already put a down payment on the house! I want you to be my little wife and give me ten kids and spend the rest of your life in solitude with me!"  
  
Christine smiled and patted his head fondly, as if he were a dog. "Sorry darling, but Erik is so much sexier than you. Plus, he can sing, and you know how that makes me feel!"   
  
She smiled and twirled off, prancing through the mirror of her dressing room and down the stairs leading to the underground lake. Raoul followed sullenly, muttering something about black velvet masks. He stopped short however when he heard Christine scream.   
  
"Christine? What's wrong darling?" he yelled racing down the stairs, almost falling in his haste to get to her. Instead, he merely crashed into her frozen form at the bottom of the stairs, causing her to fall most ungracefully to the ground. Christine stuttered dumbly, pointing in horror to the sight in front of her.   
  
"Oh, my virgin eyes can't take this!" She exclaimed, quickly hiding her face, her cheeks already at a full blush.   
  
The sight that made the beautiful singer so embarrassed was one that involved none other than her angel locking lips with a strange girl, limited clothing on both. The two, realizing they had company, blushed and quickly shied away from each other.   
  
"Erik! You've been cheating on me!" Christine cried, ready to faint! "Mon dieu! I think I'm going to have a heart attack! Raoul, save me!"   
  
Fluttering her eyelashes and waving her arms dramatically she fell backwards.....onto the hard stone floor. Sputtering indignantly, she turned to reprimand Raoul, and found the boy staring open-jawed at the girl by Erik's side.   
  
She was small and lithe, obviously a dancer, with raven black hair than hung in plaits to the small of her back. She had deep violet eyes and a charming, yet slightly mysterious and wild air about her. On a closer, more in-depth inspection, or a really good knowledge of different cultures, one would find that she was one of those Gypsies who seemed to like to roam Paris, particularly around the Opera House.   
  
"How do you do M'sieur?" she asked Raoul innocently, curtsying. "Mademoiselle?" she asked curiously, indicating Christine, who was still on the floor.   
  
Christine grunted, and after several unsuccessful tries, managed to lift herself, and the many layers of petticoats, off the ground. She stomped over to Erik and jabbed her finger in his chest.   
  
"What's the big idea Erik? See? I came back to you! You weren't supposed to go find another girl this quickly! You were supposed to wallow in self-pity until I came back to relieve your suffering. Hmph. Now what am I supposed to do?! All our fans will be angry.....you're off scampering around the cellars with another woman and I've just dumped Raoul!"   
  
The other three present stared at Christine, two with shock and one with amusement.   
  
"Christine, I couldn't wait around for you. I know how the story ends. Girl chooses boy, girl leaves monster, girl lives happily ever after with boy, monster dies of sorrow. Do you think my adoring fans really want me to die? I think not." Erik stated, crossing his arms.   
  
Christine stared at him open mouthed, at a loss for words. "B--but Erik!"   
  
The latter didn't respond; he was otherwise occupied. Christine gave a shrill cry, causing everyone present to flinch!   
  
"NO! You don't get it!" she yelled, pointing angrily at the raven-haired girl. "I'm the heroine of this story, _I'm_ supposed to walk away from the man who is devoted to me, and who I love dearly to make my angel sing once more! NOT YOU!"   
  
The girl only smiled at Christine, which angered her more.   
  
"Raoul, do something!"   
  
Raoul didn't respond, he was still staring open mouthed at the girl, fascination in his eyes. Christine threw her hands up in frustration and turned to Erik, who was ignoring her again. She called his name, and slapped his shoulder, causing him to turn to her in agitation.   
  
"Christine, please! I told you I'm not interested. Now would you kindly leave _us_ alone?"   
  
Christine stared in shock at Erik. "First I give up my soul mate, then the man who's supposedly obsessed with me doesn't love me all of a sudden? What is this?" She turned towards the girl, who was watching her with curious eyes and glared at her. "You, girl, _who are you_?"   
  
The girl smiled mischievously and stepped towards Christine. When she spoke, one was reminded of birds singing and bells chiming. "Me? I'm no one special. I am only a poor girl with little singing talent who has found her way into the Opera House. But I've come for a reason. You see, I am the girl who will make Erik realize he never truly loved you. I am the girl who will heal both Erik and Raoul's broken hearts after you've left them. I am the girl who makes all right for the poor, tormented men in this building."   
  
Christine gaped, and when she found her voice, asked her what her name was.   
  
The girl smiled again.   
  
"My name? Mary-Sue."  
  



End file.
